The Blond Boys
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Pip is a very lonely teenager, he has no friends and everybody hates him. That all changes one day when Kenny stands up for him and suddenly Pip is finding himself falling for his best and only friend. SLASH Kenny/Pip.
1. Introduction

Pip was sitting all alone during lunchtime again

Pip was sitting all alone during lunchtime again. No one liked him, the only time someone would talk to him was to insult him. He was a kind, young gentlemen that wanted to have some friends. He was now 16, he only had hints of his British accent and was slowly getting used to being a loner.

"Here you go Stan," Cartman said handing him an envelope.

"Here's yours Kenny," Cartman said with a smile. Everyone knew it was Cartman's birthday on Saturday and he was throwing a massive party again.

"And here's yours Pip." Cartman said holding an envelope. Pip felt so excited, he had never been invited to Eric's birthday party. He sometimes would stand on the fence next to the party and observe all the happy children, wishing he was there himself.

"Oh whoops." Cartman said lighting it on fire with a lighter before stepping on it to put it out.

"Well thank you for going through the trouble of writing one out for me." Pip said as Cartman gave out a laugh. Kenny looked at Pip confused but then again British people were always weird. He didn't know why Pip was so calm and kind even when people did things like that.

"Cartman, you're an asshole." Kenny said looking at the blond boy who looked close to crying.

"Well I guess you don't want your invitation either." Cartman said with a smile.

"No, not unless Pip has one too."

"Stop joking around, I need you to get the new Terrance and Philip DVD." Cartman said handing Wendy and Bebe their invitations.

"I'm not joking," Kenny says annoyed.

"BUT I want TERRANCE AND PHILLIP DVD." Cartman whined.

"Then Pip will have to come." Kenny said.

"Fine, but Pip, you better get me a good gift. I will slap your face if it's a book." Cartman said annoyed.

"Ok class, settle down… we are going to start by having a history lesson. 8 years ago which evil super being tried to take over the world?" Mr Garrison who had recently been promoted to high school teacher asked. Pip immediately raised his hand.

"Yes Pip?"

"Satan tried to take over the world but Jesus beat him and Satan returned to hell a much richer prince of darkness, Sir."

"Very good Pip, see children not everyone is a dumb ass in this class, just most of you."

"Well that's only cause French people don't have T.Vs" Cartman said with a laugh.

"I'm not French."

"Shut up you cheese eating surrender monkey. God damn you frogs suck." Cartman said.

"Cartman… you got to learn to shut up." Kenny said annoyed. Pip felt happy that Kenny had stood up for him today more than once. At lunchtime he wanted to thank Kenny and was able to find him chatting away with his friends.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kenny but can I say something?"

"Sure…" Kenny replied with a smile.

"Uhh… Kenny… thanks," Pip said with a smile.

"Go away pip, no one likes you." Cartman says.

"Yeah what kind of name is Pip anyways?" Stan asked. Pip was sure he explained why his name was Pip.

"Oh I'm sorry." Pip said walking away. Kenny got up from his seat and followed him.

"You shouldn't worry about them to much…" Kenny said.

"But everybody hates me." Pip replies depressed.

"I don't hate you." Kenny said with a smile. Pip looked at the blonde boy for a second, he was 5 ft 11, a few inches over Pip themselves, his eyes had the calmest blue he has evey seen and his lips form a smile the most magical way. "He is my only friend," Pip thought to himself.

"Thanks Kenny. Would you like to come over to my house on Friday, we can have jolly fun." Pip said excited. Kenny didn't want to hang out with Pip though, its not that Pip was a bad kid or anything it's just that he is kind of…. Lame.

"Sure Pip," Kenny said feeling a little bit sorry for the friendless boy.

"Wow thanks, I'll see you at 7, it will be good fun." Pip was about to walk away when he felt Kenny's hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let people walk all over you." Kenny says.

"I don't want to hurt people's feelings." Pip said.

"So you let them hurt yours?" Kenny asked. Kenny let go of Pip and walked back to the table his friends were at.

"What was that about?" Kyle asked.

"You guys shouldn't be a dick to Pip, I feel sorry for him."

"But he is a stupid Frog." Cartman said.

"He isn't French, he is British… he hates French people."

"French, British… its all a bunch of Europe hippie crap." Cartman said.

"Why do you want to be nice to Pip all of a sudden? You ripped on him before as well."

"I just think it's time to stop." The bell rang and everyone slowly started to walk back to class.


	2. My Boy, your life is strange

Kenny

**Kenny**

"There you are dude, aren't your parents home?" I asked.

"Actually… my parents are dead. My sister looks after me." Pip said. His parents are dead? Wow… I felt sorry for him, he didn't have any parents and we mock him all the time in school. It teenagers like this that ended up doing Columbine but I can't imagine the calm natured boy would ever do that.

"You have a PS3 or something?" I ask walking into the room. The house wasn't all that bad but then again I live in a cardboard box in the poor side of town.

"I'm terribly sorry but my sister doesn't allow me to play video games." I look at him with confusion, how the hell does this kid live?

"What do you do for fun?" I asked interested.

"Well I read, books are so great… they can take you to another realm. You can be a pilot or a knight. Sometimes you're fighting evil wizards and sometimes your in love…" Pip said. I don't know anyone as unique as Pip. That's kind of cute but extremely weird, I don't know any guy's favourite hobby that is reading.

"Don't you watch T.V?"

"My sister doesn't let me watch T.V but I'm sure she will that I got a friend over. My sister is so good to me, she just loves to slap me in the face and call me worthless." He says cheerfully. At first I thought he was joking and that his sister actually loved him but his grin soon faded and it was replaced with a frown. I don't think I have ever since him frown.

"Wow…" I say not knowing how to respond to him, he goes looking for his sister.

"Hello sister, do you mind if my friend and I watch some T.V?"

"YOU HAVE A FRIEND OVER. YOU LITTLE BASTARD, YOU ARE ALWAYS MUCKING AROUND. YOUR 16 WHY DON'T YOU GET A FUCKING JOB." His sister screamed at him and then I heard a loud slap.

"She said we can't watch T.V." Pip says, his smooth cheeks still red from the slap.

"Pip, I'm sorry for all the times I mocked you or did something bad…" I lamely say thinking if people knew more about Pip's family then they wouldn't mock him as much.

"It's okay, do you want to read a book together?" … Man he kind of sucks.

"No, that's okay." There was an awkward silence, I thought we could do something fun together but apparently reading is as interesting as it will get.

"Umm well want do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well how about we just go hang out near Stark's pond." I suggest.

"Well I don't see how that can be any fun, we should just read?" Pip says.

"It will be fun, trust me…" I say with a smirk. I grab his hand and drag him to the pond my friends and I hang out at so often.

"Well it is awfully cold out here Kenneth, perhaps I should have brought a jacket." Pip said as I sit down on the pond. He looks at me as if I have gone mad.

"Sit down Pip," I say pulling him to the icy cold pond.

"Are you feeling anything?" I ask randomly.

"Yes, my butt is awfully cold." He said.

"You got to stop being such a fag, Kenny is my name not Kenneth. Butt isn't a butt it's an ass." I say.

"Well right O but I don't see the reason to be so informal." He said.

"We should work at Tweak's dad's coffee shop." I say randomly.

"But why?"

"So we can get some money, so your sister stops bitching."

"But my sister isn't a bitch. I know she has anger issues sometimes but she has taken care of me my whole life. She is all I have."

"I know she has looked after you and all but she doesn't seem nice." I say trying not to make him cry or something like that. Pip has always been a little strange, he always took abuse from us and no matter what he would never respond negatively. I realise now that he was raised to be like that, forced by his sister to be nice no matter how badly abused mentally or physically he is.

"I know she can be a little mean sometimes but she is all I have." I never knew that pip lived such a mess of a life, I feel sorry for him. Never have I know a kid who has gone though as much as Pip. He should be a depressed little emo fuck but he is the calmest, happiest boy I know.

"Pip, if you ever need a talk or something you can talk to me."

"Right O, I think I'm starting to feel something."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah my heart is starting to race, does that usually happen?"

"Uhh no,"

"Right O, anyways we should go back to my place." Pip said as we got up and started walking towards his house. I didn't really want to face his sister.


End file.
